Dream of me
by Sheep the Adventurer
Summary: Rikku's having strange dreams of the past, are they just dreams or are they real? Aurikku with a twist. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

****

Dream of me

__

Dream of me, of what could be….

Chapter 1

Rikku slammed the door and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. "Finally!" she said gratefully, Yuna had been browsing for her wedding dress and Rikku had been taken along for the ride. Paine had wisely had something else to do. At first it had been fine but Yuna could shop. She definitely could shop. Rikku sat up and rubbed her sore feet tiredly. After defeating Vegnagun and the return of Tidus, he had proposed to Yuna. The wedding was in at least two months but Yuna was so excited. Rikku couldn't blame her, losing Tidus had been hard on her. Now he was back they were as happy as could be. Lulu and Wakka were busy caring for their son. 

Meanwhile Cid was rebuilding a new Home for the Al-Bhed, even though New Yevon and the Youth League had stopped being openly hostile to one another, old habits were hard to break. The Eternal Calm was going well though. 

Rikku got up with another sigh and walked across her flat to the small kitchen. Being Yuna's cousin she got her own flat in Bevelle. The Gullwings were having a vacation for a while, as Brother- though nobody actually said it, was feeling a bit off about Yuna and Tidus. The flat was small, but it was comfortable. Rikku filled the kettle and flicked the switch on. She leant back against the counter to await the boiling of the water. Life was a lot easier being able to use machina openly. She thought with a smile of her trusty hover bike downstairs. 

Suddenly several pieces of paper slid off the table with a soft thud. She walked over to them and picked up her post. Bored, she flicked through it. Bills, bills, bills, I've won a romantic dinner…. Thought Rikku. Then abruptly a flowing script caught her eye. "Eleni!" she squealed happily and tore open the envelope. The other mail was thrown aside in favour of more interesting news. The note in question read:

To Rikku,

How are you? I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, I've been busy exploring Spira in search of new machina! I'm currently in Kilika where I think there may be some old machina in the woods. You so have to come and visit if you have time. Phone me for the details if you want to. I'm not much of a letter writer so I'll sign off.

Eleni x

A grin curved her lips as she skipped joyfully to the cheerfully bubbling kettle. She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped contentedly. She was going on a visit.

~*~

Yuna was busy scribbling notes. Her job as a Maistress of Spira was hard but she enjoyed it. She flicked a stray piece of hair out of her face and scanned what she had written. "You work too hard." Commented Tidus as he sauntered in and sat down inelegantly on the sofa. She turned on her chair and laughed teasingly at him "Well some of us have to govern Spira." He grinned and stretched cat-like. "You forget, I am an eminent blitz player!" 

She got up and walked to the window "My job pales into insignificance!" she mocked, placing a dramatic hand on her forehead. He got up and stood behind her as they looked out onto the prospect of Bevelle at sunset. Together, they stood in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Yuna smiled as Tidus slipped an arm around her waist. His breath was warm on her cheek. 

She turned round and gave him a quick kiss then walked back to her work desk as the phone ringing shattered the peaceable atmosphere. Tidus was still at the window, admiring the pastel colours of the sunset. The sun was a dusky red and the clouds were stained a warm pink. Yellows and scarlet streaked the sky at intervals too. Bevelle shone in the fading light. Although there were few happy memories there, they would make new ones. Flags fluttered in the twilight breeze and the sounds of the population of the city were distant. 

Meanwhile Yuna was having a conversation with her cousin. 

"Yeah of course I don't mind if you go to visit someone! The wedding not for a while yet….

"Thanks Yuna, I appreciate it. I really want to see her."

"Well have a nice time!"

"I' d better start packing, I think I might go tomorrow….Anyway I'll be seeing you. Bye Yunie!"

Yuna put the phone down and shook her head chuckling, ever the impulsive one she thought settling back down to her work. She picked up her notes and started to write once more.

~*~

Rikku hummed as she strapped her bag onto her trusty hover bike. Following the bag she leapt onto it and revved it up with satisfaction. She was in her element. 

Several people yelped and leapt out of the way as the bike tore down the road with a maniacally grinning Al-Bhed girl on it. She drove down the streets of Bevelle to the exit. The guards waved her past the checkpoints. She was still a little scared by the guards. The day when Seymour forced Yuna into marriage and Rikku had faced death from the barrel of a gun wielded by a blank faced guard still haunted her. His eyes had been hidden. It was freaky not to mention incredibly frightening. And that monster Seymour had been forcing Yunie to marry him she thought angrily. And the secrets that New Yevon had kept there, including Vegnagun. Instinctively she ground her teeth. Then she took a deep breath and concentrated instead on the wondrous feeling of the wind whipping past her face. She whooped ecstatically as she could gain speed outside of the city.

This is life! She though exultantly as the hover bike shot down the road. After the initial burst of 'need for speed' had worn off. Rikku slowed, she had already made good progress and had reached Macalania forest. 

The forest gleamed an iridescent blue-green on the horizon and got ever larger. The morning mist had settled on it and was a silver wreath around the glowing crystals as she walked in. The delicate yet deadly beauty. A reverent silence hung in the forest, like one you find in a temple thought Rikku. Only the intermittent burst of birdsong came to Rikku's ears as she switched off her bike. She had time to spare, she thought cheerfully. 

The trees emitted a gentle light as Rikku tugged her hover bike into a secluded clearing. There was a clear lake that shone golden in the morning sunlight. She sat down under an accommodating tree and glanced contentedly at her surroundings. The voice of Bayra echoed in her mind '_the woods will soon be no more…_'. Rikku frowned slightly.

She had phoned Eleni the previous night and told her plans to visit. Eleni had been overjoyed, they had known each other since they had been tiny. Unfortunately Eleni's family had moved away to Kilika. They still saw each other when they could though. Rikku closed her eyes as the stillness washed over her….

__

Rikku…..Rikku……look at me………..

What?

Open your eyes……

Who?

Your dreams will be true, your waking reality. You must keep sight of your destiny….Be strong…You must be strong…..

Why?

Save him…..You can…..Only you…..Only you….

Rikku awoke with a start, she was breathing rapidly and she looked around confusedly. Everything was as she had left it. A solitary blue butterfly fluttered over the lake. "It was just a dream…." She told herself firmly. "Just a dream…." She repeated. 

__

Your dreams will be true, your waking reality.

The words from her dream returned to her. "What does it mean?" she groaned, burying her head in her hands.

End of Chapter 1

~*~

Well that's the first chapter…. Don't really know how this will continue…Probably an Aurikku…with a twist….If you like it, review. If you don't, heck, review anyway. Just don't be mean….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF10 or FF 10-2….-sniffle-

Hum….me being sadistic and all I might make this a…..hum……Kimahri/Rikku? No that would be evil….So it is an Aurikku.

**Dream of me**

_Hearts will mend, time will lend…._

Chapter 2

Rikku towed her hover bike through the fragile looking crystal shards. She had firmly dismissed the dream from her thoughts and was valiantly trying to think of other things. The silent atmosphere of the forest unfortunately made these thoughts melancholy. So she began to think of the people she had known and lost. The tragedy at Home had taken many Al-Bhed, that had been hard to cope with. 

And there was Auron. The lonely and always stoic man who the word 'enigma' was invented for. Still she had liked him; he had been a pillar of strength for the group. In difficult situations he had been the guide when the other guardians had not known which way to turn. Also, a powerful warrior who delivered death blows, cutting through the enemy with a scything arc of his katana. 

Auron, nobody had missed him as the man he was. Most had mourned the loss of the 'legendary guardian'. Rikku was sorry for the fact she hadn't tried to get to know him better. It must have been so hard for him, she thought sadly. First the deaths of his two best friends, then his own. Then ten more years bound to Earth by promises unfulfilled. 

Shaking her head Rikku determinedly thought of Yuna's upcoming wedding and the visit to Eleni. Suddenly the thought struck her. Her next destination.

Was the Thunder plains. Now the Lightening towers had been calibrated to work so no lightening would strike travelers but occasionally she felt slightly afraid of the flash of light and rumbling of thunder. That week there had been scary but she had mostly got over her fear.

Resolutely she carried on until the forest floor thinned and began to turn into the brown dirt of the Thunder plains. She stood on the crest of the hill, and surveyed the scene before her with pursed lips. If she kept moving on her hover bike and the towers stopped it, so it wouldn't strike? Would it?

She valiantly mounted the bike and zoomed off, cowering occasionally when lightning struck the towers. Without Yuna and Paine there she felt a little less brave. She wished she could reach the Rin travel agency quicker. Then suddenly, lightning struck her. She screamed and everything swirled into black. But before she totally lost it she fancied she heard a voice say, "Make ready for the past."

~*~

She awoke feeling groggy. She sat up groaning and rubbing her head. "How did that happen?" she wondered. The towers must have not been calibrated again, she thought sourly. Her bike was nowhere to be seen. She cursed and got up, flicking the mud of her clothes. She had worn her usual outfit and snorted in disgust at its quite filthy state. She checked her bag, she still had her twin daggers. She probably would have to fight now she didn't have her bike. She clasped the handles of the daggers and checked she had enough items such as grenades and guns. Rikku felt thankful for the fact it was her habit it carry this stuff around when she went on a journey. It was time she got some fighting practice in she thought positively. Shivering slightly, as her outfit wasn't the warmest of clothes, she struck in the general direction of Rin's agency.

After ten minutes of spasmodic walking and wincing she was attacked by fiends. Joy, and they were lightning fiends, more joy. She sighed in a world-weary fashion and stood in battle stance. The grinning demonic looking thingy flung up its hands and brought them sharply down. She screamed as the lightning shot through her. It was the first time she had battled fiends on the Thunder plains by herself. Oh how she hated lightning.

Meanwhile, a short walk away a grumpy Auron was filming Jecht. Braska stood silently holding back his mirth at Jecht's pissed off look. "Hold it steady!!!" shouted Jecht as Auron filmed with the sphere. "Why am I doing this?" said Auron in a testy voice then switched it off. "Hey!" spoke Jecht indignantly as he dodged a bolt of lightning and made his way over to Auron. Suddenly a woman's scream ripped through the air. Wordlessly Auron gathered up his katana and ran in the general direction. Braska and Jecht nodded to one another and followed quickly. Jecht only stopping to pick up his sword. 

Auron ran toward the young woman as she threw a grenade at the creature. Momentarily he was shocked. An Al-bhed? Alone? He abruptly dismissed his misgivings and ran to join her. She ran forward and slashed the lightning element with her claw. Pyreflies gathered as it died and she turned her attention to the 'demonic thingy' as she had dubbed it. He ran forward slashed at the pupa and it joined the other fiend. She appeared not to notice him as she picked up a gun from her hip and shot at the 'demonic thingy'. He glanced in shock at the gun. The 'demonic thingy' fell down and died. She grinned widely with satisfaction then looked at where should have been pupa. Realising it wasn't there she turned around slowly and looked at him. 

Rikku blinked at him for a few moments. 'Auron?' she thought confusedly. She turned away "I am _so_ hallucinating, damn lightning…" she muttered and slapped a hand to her head. Auron looked at her concernedly "Are you alright?" 

Jecht and Braska arrived at the scene breathlessly. Braska inquired in his calm voice "Auron, is everything okay?" Rikku's head snapped up and she pinched herself. She gulped, feeling the pain and trying to fight down the rising panic. She had gone into the past. Rikku sighed philosophically, thinking of the words she heard just after being struck. _They, whoever they are, are so going to die…._ She thought, _now, no use in panicki_ng. 

While she was thinking Auron had replied " Yes, everything is fine." Rikku, having collected her scattered wits from various locations tuned into the conversation. "Er….thanks, I guess…." She spoke to Auron. He in turn said, " You are an Al-Bhed, using forbidden machina?" He said this more as a statement than a question. Her not being quite herself a stray thought floated across her mind, _ooh, hottie_. He was wearing his black leather vest and scarlet coat and his hair was a raven black and his eyes were intense. Rikku quashed that line of thought hastily. "I can explain…." 

Braska laughed, "Don't worry, we're not Al-Bhed haters. In fact my late wife was Al-Bhed…" he smiled sadly. " S'okay, I don't mind!" added Jecht. He elbowed Auron who then nodded curtly. Rikku could tell he disapproved of her but that wasn't her most immediate concern. More the fact she had appeared to have gone back in time. Her instinct was to run in small circles making panicked noises. She knew she had to be careful, very careful. 

"Hello?" said Jecht waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay?" She shook her head and "Well, I was struck by lightning so a bit shocked….sort of….kind of…..maybe…heheheh…" she smiled uneasily. She wished fervently that she was a better liar. 

But they seemed to accept it, _well they probably aren't thinking I'm from the future_ she thought. Auron had turned away and was looking at the rest of the Thunder plains silently. "So, what's your name?" asked Jecht casually. Her eyes widened as her mind cast around for a name. "Lerina." 

Suddenly the thunder, which had been suspiciously quiet until then, let out a huge rumble. It sounded smug, she thought angrily. Rikku whimpered slightly "I. Hate. Lightning." 

Braska looked at her sympathetically "It can be frightening." Rikku smiled at him gratefully "Childhood fear…." She replied. Auron turned back around "There's an agency over there." She nodded wearily "Thanks again." She set off towards it, hoping they would not follow.

Unfortunately, they did. Rikku heard Braska say from behind her "I could do with a rest."

Jecht then echoed this sentiment, Auron grunted. "Lerina! Wait up!" Jecht caught up with her and grinned roguishly. "We are to be your escorts!" Braska and Auron caught up also and Jecht began to tell her enthusiastically of his wife and kid after saying cheerfully "Guess you don't care about Yevon and that!"

After a few minutes of walking they reached the agency. "Er…bye!" she dashed inside.

"What's up with her?" Jecht observed. Braska raised an eyebrow "She's afraid of the lightning, remember?" Jecht grinned foolishly and scratched the back of his head. Braska turned to Auron "Maybe you should go apologise to her, you were rather short." Auron shook his head obstinately "She uses the forbidden machina." 

"Auron, remember that it is the person who wields the gun that makes the decision, not the machina itself. She seems a good person."

"Is Auron afraid of the pretty lady?" teased Jecht. This really annoyed Auron "Fine, I will go and talk to her." With that he turned and strode into the agency.

End of chapter 2

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dream of me

_Think what you feel, that, only that will heal…_

Chapter 3

"Excuse me, did a young lady just pass through here?" The assistant at the desk nodded "She got a room, second one on the right." Auron thanked her and walked through to the back of the agency. 

Meanwhile Rikku had hastily procured a room and had practically run into it. She slammed the door and leant against it. 'Don't panic…..don't panic…..' she thought, panicking. She mentally slapped herself and breathed deeply. "Ok," she said aloud "I'll just be very careful…" Rikku groaned and sat down on the bed, she was getting a headache.

"_Ok…think this through…in past…. Seen Auron, Braska and Jecht…_" Suddenly thunder decided to make itself heard very loudly.

"TYSH ED!!!!"( Auron started slightly at the…expostulation coming from behind the door Lerina, he had been told, was residing in. He sighed slightly, thinking for what could have been the fiftieth time, '_why am I doing this?_' He brushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Rikku stiffened, as there was a gentle knock at the door. She decided to keep quiet and hope whomever it was found something better to do. She had felt a little better after a little venting of excess emotion (i.e. swearing in a very loud voice). But now she would have to deal with the synonymously named 'person at door'. She sighed and then immediately clapped a horrified hand over her mouth. "Lerina? It's Auron…can you open the door?" 

Her shoulders sagged in disappointment '_so much for that plan…_' she thought bitterly while walking over to the door. She tugged it open grumpily "Hello?" she said even more delightfully.

Auron raised an eyebrow at her obvious reluctance. For a moment he stared into her swirling green eyes '_I never thought they really did swirl_' he thought randomly. Rikku, however, was rather intimidated by his intense look. "Did you want something?" she forced out. He snapped back to reality "Oh yes, I wanted to…Can I come in?" He had noticed a few curious glances from the other occupants of the agency. "Of course." She widened the door to allow him entry. She stepped in, she shut the door and turned to face him. " I came to apologise, I was rather short with you." He finished and watched her defiantly, as if to see if she would dare to contradict him. 

His face was more open without his collar, she thought. He was looking slightly embarrassed. "Thanks but I suppose you were sort of shocked by these…" she gestured casually at the guns. "I only use them for fiends, y'know?" She looked at him closely to gauge his reaction. He smiled. He SMILED?! She thought, her eyes widening, Auron and smiling = WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN ON?! . He replied "That's something along the lines of what Braska said, by the way why did you…swear before…?" he laughed slightly. Not the bitter chuckles he had heard from the future Auron but a natural laugh with amusement.

"I…. Dropped my…." She scrabbled around for something, unfortunately the only thing she could see was her teddy bear, which was poking out of her travel bag. "My teddy bear…" she finished lamely. He raised an eyebrow, again. "Okay, Okay! Overburdened emotions, evil thunder...." she muttered darkly. This time there was no doubt about it, Auron was laughing. Rikku found herself laughing too. After several minutes of hilarity, the laughter faded away. "Um, I don't think we told you our names." Auron said hesitantly. 

"S'okay. I already know, with Braska being a summoner and everything."

"I suppose."

"Um, where are you heading next?"

" Kilika."

"Oh, I heard it's nice there…"

"Where are you headed to?"

"Kilika." Rikku replied automatically then slapped herself mentally. It sounded like she wanted to stalk them now. Auron readjusted his coat "Would…you like to travel with us?" 

"Maybe not…I'm an Al-Bhed, y'know?"

"Sunglasses? And just using the claws?"

"We-ell…."

"You really want to travel the rest of the Thunder Plains alone?"

"I'm in!!!"

Much as she knew she really shouldn't, her fear of travelling in the Thunder Plains once more by herself didn't sound appealing. Auron grinned and walked out.

She sank down onto the bed, her legs obstinately refusing to support her. '_Maybe that wasn't the cleverest thing to do…_' she thought despondently. But she refused to feel guilty. It wasn't as if there was a guide to not making mistakes in the past and not mucking up the future. Once again she vowed to find out whomever, or whatever, had sent her into the past.

~*~

Shiva stood next to Valefor, who was watching the smoky pool with interest. It showed a depressed looking Rikku. The ice aeon spoke in her tinkling voice "I hope this works…" The spirits of the fayth were at the Farplane, there souls having being freed after the defeat of Sin and Yu Yevon. Valefor, not in his aeon form, was a serious yet handsome looking young man. 

Yojimbo walked into the room. His dog gambled happily at his feet, "Still messing with the mortals? How's it going?" he commented nonchalantly walking over to Shiva. 

She crossed her arms and looked at him. She wasn't the Ice Queen for nothing. He threw up his arms in surrender. "Woah lady! I'm sorry." She looked slightly mollified. "Do you know where Ifrit is?" she inquired. "He was supposed to be here!" 

Yojimbo laughed "He decided he quite enjoyed burning things." Indeed, in the Farplane there was a surplus of stuff to burn without it actually harming things. Ifrit took full advantage of this, he still had his powers of fire and still enjoyed the odd pyromania spree. 

Shiva, however, was wrathful. She growled and some ice formed on the roof. She stalked out muttering how Ifrit would regret ever existing. Valefor finally looked up "Hell hath no fury…" he smirked. Yojimbo chuckled and walked over to the pool. Rikku was shoving some random things into a bag. "How's it going?" he asked seriously. 

"A bad start but its getting better." Valefor replied patting Yojimbo's dog, who promptly went ecstatic barking happily. "The shadow is growing stronger…" the former warrior aeon remarked worriedly. "Why didn't we use the summoner and her guardian?" he finished. Valefor scratched his head. "Yuna and Tidus have been through enough. No, these two have strong enough souls."

The Magus sisters wandered in carrying bunches of flowers. "What's wrong with Shiva? She looked angry…" Sandy said, glancing back at the doorway. "Ifrit is so going to regret being late…" said Yojimbo evilly. "Did it work? Anima is worried she didn't do it right…" said the eldest of the sisters. "Yeah, it worked fine." Valefor yawned, stretching. "It's up to them now…" 

"Won't it affect the future?"

"We won't let that happen…We can't let that happen…"

~*~

Btw "Tysh ed" is "Damn it" Al bhed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream of me

_Soon you will see, and then be free…_

Chapter 4

Rikku emerged from the agency a few minutes later. As soon as she caught sight of the three standing under a lightning tower nearby she ran over to them. Braska smiled as she hurried to them "I'm glad to hear you've decided to come with us Lerina." Jecht grinned at her "Yep!" Auron gave a small smile. 

Rikku beamed back at them "I can't tell how grateful I am! Sorry, it's just, I really don't want to go on my own again." She managed to get out with only a few cowers when the thunder sounded. Now the lightening towers weren't calibrated, it was a bit scarier.

"Really, we don't mind!" Braska laughed "It'll be a change from these two." He walked off with his two friends protesting. Rikku shook her head, giggling and followed. 

Ten minutes after setting off, Jecht stopped. He held up a recording sphere and then threw it to Auron. Who looked suitably grumpy, Rikku came over and stared at the blue sphere. Following her gaze Jecht said "For my wife and kid when I get home." For once he looked remotely serious. "I'm sure they'll love it." Rikku replied.

Braska watched Auron, who in turn was looking at Rikku and smiling. She caught sight of Auron and returned the favour. Jecht, totally oblivious, marched over to Auron. "Now, film!" The blitzballer stalked over a suitable place, "Ahem." He scratched the back of his head.

Auron switched it on and Jecht continued clearing his throat, unaware that the sphere was on. "What is it, my lord?" asked Auron of Braska. The summoner stared over the angry prospect of the Thunder Plains. "Just thinking." 

"About?"

"Nothing." Braska turned around and suddenly there was a crack of lightning and a distinctly male yell. 

Jecht was sitting down looking decidedly grumpy. He rubbed his rear "Damn lightning…" he grumbled. His three companions laughed. "Not funny!!!" shouted Jecht. Auron began walking over "Now there's a scene for posterity!" Auron chuckled switching off the sphere.

Rikku giggled and ran over to Jecht "C'mon get up!" she gave him a hand and he tugged himself up, almost knocking over the Al-Bhed in the process. "Hey!" cried Rikku, rubbing her hand. "Sorry." Jecht spoke sheepishly. It began to rain.

"Great," groaned Jecht "Rain as well!" Braska began walking again "Not too far now. Let's go." Auron nodded and the rest of them followed. 

"So, Lerina. Er, so…why ya goin' to Kilka?" asked Jecht.

"Kilika." Braska corrected.

"Whatever."

Rikku had thought about it " I just want to see Spira, really, and I have a friend there. Hope she's there…" she mused. She stifled her inner voice which was crying LIES! ALL LIES!!!

"It's not a large village, there should be someone who knows where she is." Auron reassured her. 

"Hey, is that an end to this infernal place?" asked Jecht hopefully pointing at a tunnel. Rikku grinned "Finally!" she began walking a bit faster. 

"Lerina, watch out!" Auron pushed her out the way as lightning struck the place where she had been standing. Rikku found herself on the ground, next to Auron. Unfortunately the ground had turned muddy in the rain so they resembled two mud monsters.

Auron stood up and Rikku followed suit. "Ugh." She said wiping a bit of mud off her clothes. Jecht found this hilariously funny and so in a very grown up way, proceeded to laugh his ass off. Braska smiled.

Rikku giggled slightly when she looked at Auron "It does look kinda funny, y'know?" Auron tried to stay serious but the corners of his mouth twitched "Have you seen yourself?" She looked down "*Don't* remind me…" she sighed "By the way…thanks…" she added quietly. He smiled "Don't mention it." 

Jecht had gone ahead "Hey guys!!! Hurry up!" he turned to Braska "It's as if they like being wet…" Rikku and Auron caught up. Braska looked at the tunnel "Guadosalam, I wonder if Maester Jyscal is there. Maybe we should stay the night." He said as they continued on. Rikku heaved a sigh of relief, she could think better out of reach of electric bolts. They walked into the organic surrounding of Guadosalam. "This place is _weird_!" exclaimed Jecht. Rikku nodded in agreement, birthplace of the freaky Seymour. 

A Guado guard stood at the entrance –or exit, of the Thunder Plains. "Lord Braska?! My Lord… I apologise." he hastily bowed "We weren't expecting you…and…" he looked at the mud covered Rikku and Auron, then Jecht. "Your companions…" he ended lamely. Braska laughed "It is alright, my friend. All we desire is a bed…"

"And a bath…" muttered Auron.

"A bed for the night." Finished Braska. The Guado bowed again "This way, my lord. We shall inform Maester Jyscal of your arrival…my lord." By this time some more Guado had arrived, still bowing. "Creeps." Murmured Jecht, preparing to follow nevertheless. 

Rikku frowned "Jecht, should I call Braska 'my lord'?" she whispered to the blitzer. He scratched his head "I don't." he said flatly "Ask Auron, he knows more." She turned to her fellow mud monster "Should I…"

"It's okay, I heard. Maybe you should, and stop looking up as much. They'll notice your eyes." Came his hushed reply. He indicated towards the Guado. She nodded and cast her eyes down in a modest fashion. 

Soon they reached a snug-looking inn. "Here, my lord." Bowed a Guado and then scampered off. Once inside a comely lady Guado, who didn't bow to excess, greeted them. "This way," she walked gracefully down the green corridor "Here are four rooms. Refer to the desk with any problems." Jecht randomly picked one of the doors and ran in quickly "MINE!!!" he yelled. The other three laughed and went into their own rooms. 

~*~

Rikku sighed and sat down on the bed, then yelped and stood up, remembering she was covered in mud. '_I'll see if there's a bath_' she thought, looking around the small room. It was green, as pretty much everything was in Guadosalam. Intricate patterns decorated the walls, moving swirls that seemed to move under her gaze. The bed had simple white sheets and a small blue chest stood at the foot of the bed. The floor was covered in a rough, almost grown-looking substance. There was also a wardrobe, mirror and fireplace. '_But where's the bathroom?_' she thought to herself irritably. 

Suddenly she noticed a small door, hidden in the wall. She pushed it, and it swung open to reveal a neat bathroom. There was a toilet and small basin. '_And a bath_' she grinned. She pumped some water up and heated it over the fire. Hopping slightly on one foot with impatience she waited for the water to heat up. As soon as it was ready she poured it in and took a well-needed bath. 

~*~

End of Chapter 4

Reviews, reviews! Click the little button and write nice things!


	5. Chapter 5

Dream of me

_Remember your past, see the truth at last…_

Chapter 5

"SHUT-UP!!!"

Jecht caught his blitz ball abruptly with an expression of surprise. An incensed Auron stalked to Jecht's door. "I-am-trying-to-sleep…" he practically shouted to the bemused Jecht. "What?" he asked innocently. "STOP bouncing that," the ex-monk pointed to the ball in Jecht's hand "thing, against **my** wall!!" Jecht sniffed "So-rry." And put it down. Auron gave a satisfied nod and went back next door. Jecht looked around with a sly expression and lifted the ball. Thud. 

Auron appeared at the doorway once again with an extremely annoyed expression and an extremely sharp Katana. The blitzballer gulped "Heheheheh…..oops?" he grinned sheepishly. "Jecht…" growled Auron menacingly. 

"What is the problem now?" sighed Braska wearily as he appeared next to Auron. He looked from Jecht's intimidated yet slightly mischievous face to Auron's angry one. Auron turned "I'm sorry, my lord." Braska shook his head "Jecht…have you been baiting Auron again?" The blitzer shrugged and scratched the back of his head, while trying not to smirk but failing miserably "…" Braska looked at him sternly and the katana crept closer to the blitzer's neck "…. Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Auron." Braska was placated and the katana retreated to a safe distance.

Jecht leapt up from his comfortable perch on his bed, "What are we gonna do now?" he asked, walking toward his two friends. They went into the corridor and Auron leant against the wall. The high summoner frowned " I shall go to the Farplane and seek guidance from my ancestors." *And see her* he added silently to himself. 

As they continued down the corridor, Rikku came out of her room yawning. She had changed into her other Thief outfit. She smiled cheerily at them "Hey." And waved. Braska walked over to her, trying to ignore her outfit "We are going to the Farplane. Do…you wish to come?" Rikku looked down at the floor thoughtfully "I keep my memories inside, thanks. The past is all that is there." She returned to her cheery tone a moment later "Anyway, I'm going for an exploration!" she bounded off. The three men were left standing in the corridor. Jecht looked at Auron with an evil glint in his eye. " Close your mouth now, she's gone." He exclaimed with a chuckle. Auron growled menacingly but had followed the blitzers advice. Braska just rolled his eyes and strode off. His two companions stopped bickering long enough to follow hastily.

They walked through the organic atmosphere of Guadosalam, the very ground the three walked on seemed to glow with a verdant light. The air was heavy with a pungent fragrance, which was like lilies and rose mixed, yet with an earthy undertone. All the doors, and especially the abode of Jyscal, who they were arranged to meet later. The home of the leader of the Guado gleamed with many different colours. Guado walked past, on catching sight of the summoner stopped and bowed very low. Braska went red every time, a blush creeping up into his pale cheeks at the attention. Normally, he didn't mind and stayed a normal colour but the Guado were so enthusiastic in all the bowing, it quite unnerved him. 

Soon they reached the entrance of the Farplane where a few pyreflies drifted peacefully to and fro. Jecht stopped suddenly "What exactly _is_ the Farplane?" he asked in a bemused voice *Don't, like the dead go there?* . Slight concern touched his voice. "You see the dead." Auron replied solemnly, * I see an excellent time for revenge…*, keeping his composure. Auron could see the visions of wailing ghosts writhing in the dark-haired man's eyes after his statement. Braska had given up trying to keep peace between the two, he just silently walked into through the ethereal barrier. Jecht continued to stare at Auron fearfully "Oh…" 

Auron smiled grimly and took a firm grip on his katana " I can do this…" he whispered to himself, yet loud enough for his companion to hear. He took a deep breath and walked through into the Farplane. Jecht stood still "Er, guys…? Guys?" *Help? * He took a deep breath, *here we go…* and walked through. Jecht felt a cold yet not entirely unpleasant feeling as he passed through the barrier. He opened his eyes, holding his sword up bravely. To meet the sight of Auron grinning broadly and Braska's calm demeanor being threatened by a small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "WHY YOU?!" shouted Jecht at the now openly laughing Auron, livid at the joke. "Calm down, look around!" Braska suggested. Jecht glared at Auron then proceeded to do as Braska suggested. "Wow…" he breathed.

~*~

After taking leave of her companions Rikku set forth with her brain firmly in gear. Trying her best to not think self-pitying thoughts such as 'WHY ME?!' first Sin, then Vegnagun. Now this, admittedly nothing that bad had occurred but it wasn't exactly ideal. She was totally oblivious to the quiet yet strange beauty of Guadosalam. She had never much liked it, she felt that it was the type of place where dark secrets hid just around the next bend. Maybe it was the bad memories of the place she had, or its general mysterious demeanor. Rikku herself preferred to be able to see the blue sky, like on the Celsius. *What am I going to do?* she thought desperately. She had been trying her best to keep the panic down as she knew it wouldn't do anything (also it was alien to her nature) but it was getting harder the longer she stayed. The companions she had found were friendly. Braska, Jecht…. And Auron. This new side of Auron intrigued her. The passionate and strong man that she had only encountered before in the spheres. The tiny bubbles that showed that the Auron of Yuna's pilgrimage was merely a shell of what had been before. The complete man was new to her. As a young girl of fifteen she had only seen him mostly as a grumpy old guy but had known his worth. 

Rikku suddenly realised she had veered off the subject of how she was to get back. Getting back on the subject her first thoughts were to go back the same way she came but she didn't fancy getting struck by lightning again. Then the remembrance of the voice came back 'Make ready for the past.'. What had it meant? Her head was in whirl of confusion, she leant against a nearby wall and sighed heavily. What was she going to do? 

~*~

Sorry again for the delay and the slight er, shortness of the chapter…. Been having a total zero ideas output. But I'm back, and more is to happen next chapter… Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!! It keeps me going *hint,hint*!


	6. Chapter 6

Dream of me

__

While you were sleeping, I saw the secrets I was keeping…

Chapter 6

The summoner sighed and thought of his love. Opening his eyes he saw the sparkling green eyes watching. A smile lit his face, she had always been able to make him smile. Her cropped her hair danced around her shoulders as if blown by some unseen breeze. Her solemn expression was betrayed by the twinkle in her eyes. His hand reached out for a moment, then dropped down a second later. He knew it was impossible. Though he knew it, it still hurt.

"I miss you." He said simply, his voice trembling slightly. "But I know you would not want me to be unhappy. Our daughter-" he stopped.

'_Goodbye daddy…I love you'_

The two coloured eyes gazed at him, betraying the small grin on her face. They were full of sadness.

His resolve wavered but then snapped into place taut. He would rid Spira of Sin, for Yuna. He would protect her and the people of Spira. He would defeat Sin.

"She is growing, she will be beautiful, like you. My guardians, like me, have been rejected by society but we will defeat Sin. That we show those who doubt us. Jecht, he says he comes from Zanarkand. He seems so convinced, it does make me wonder…" spoke Braska in his soft voice. "And there is Auron. He was expelled from the Warrior Monks. He refused the High Priest's daughter's hand in marriage. They are both good friends and loyal guardians. Though Auron may be slightly distracted at the moment." He gave an amused laugh.

"I am journeying to defeat Sin, so," he paused and became serious "I will be with you soon. I hope. Anyway, I should go now. Goodbye…and I love you." He added in a whisper.

Braska turned away and walked purposefully towards the entrance. Auron stood watching the Farplane, Jecht was exclaiming at it half the time and the other half claiming that what Auron said didn't scare him. Auron was chiefly ignoring these remarks.

"Ready, my lord?" inquired Auron. Braska nodded slowly and giving one last lingering glance to the Farplane, Auron walked out.

Braska was about to follow but he passed Jecht but then stopped and looked back "…Jecht? Is there anyone you would like to call?" Jecht grinned "Nah, I'm fine. The people I love are in Zanarkand." Braska smiled and walked out, followed by Jecht. As soon as they exited the Farplane, an exhausted Guado hurried up to them "My Lord Braska." He panted and bowed low. Jecht heaved a gusty sigh and rolled his eyes then winced when Auron elbowed him. "Yes?" replied Braska. The Guado bowed once more "Lord Jyscal begs to have the honour of thine presence at his repast later."

Jecht sported a baffled look "Right, I, er, didn't get a word of that…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Braska inclined his head "Please present my compliments to Lord Jyscal and inform him it is I who shall be honoured." The Guado bowed deeply again "I shall, My lord. Thank you." And began to walk off.

Suddenly a deep throated roar sounded as a large fiend sprang at Braska. Auron stepped in front of him quickly. Its claws sank deep into Auron's back, then it leapt forward again and stood growling menacingly. Hissing in pain the ex-monk buckled to his knees. Braska and Jecht went into battle position. Concentrating, Braska cast a thundara spell at the beast and Jecht sliced at it quickly.

As soon as the fiend dissolved into pyreflies, the summoner and the blitzer hurried over to the wounded Auron. "Any potions?" Braska asked Jecht curtly. The tanned man shook his head "I didn't think we'd need them!" he said pleadingly. Braska sighed "I can't cast a very powerful cura right after that battle- but I'll try." A faint green light glowed faintly around Auron. Braska examined the wound, peeling back the blood-soaked leather. "Its deep, my cura stopped some of the bleeding. Luckily it's not too serious. We'd better get him back to the inn though." He said grimly. "Where the hell did that thing come from?!" exclaimed Jecht furiously, while hefting up Auron and helping him stand. 

A Guado ran over to them, a sulky adolescent trailing behind him. "I apologise." He said, tight-lipped with anger. "My student thought it would be-amusing- to bring a fiend into Guadosalam." He spoke, glaring at the boy. The blue-haired boy looked back levelly "Where's Tromell?" he said carelessly. The Guado ignored him "Apologise Seymour!" 

Without looking at them, the boy muttered an apology then ran off. The Guado took off in pursuit , yelling at the boy.

"At least he didn't bow." Commented Auron absently, then winced as Braska prodded the wound gently. The summoner sighed and frowned "I don't think you'll be able to go to the meal tonight." He explained. "But, my lord-"

"No complaints, I'm not having you pass out halfway through the evening!" interrupted Braska evenly. "I'll take Jecht with me." Jecht looked up "Hey! But I'm the drunken lout!" Auron managed a faint chuckle. Braska rose an eyebrow "You're coming, as long as you don't talk about Zanarkand." Jecht shrugged. "Fair enough." Braska smirked slightly "And the Guado don't drink alcohol." Auron looked relieved at the news. The blitzballer's shoulders sagged but then he perked up "Oh well."

When they got back to the inn, they conveyed the complaining Auron to his room. He didn't stop until Braska told him firmly but fairly to 'Shut up'.

Braska closed the door to Auron's room with a soft thud. He sighed wearily "A sleep spell. I had to put him under a sleep spell. He's an awkward patient." Jecht laughed and pushed himself off the wall.

"Hey guys!" a cheery voice greeted their ears. Braska, who had been pondering a way to keep Auron in one place so he could recover, turned to her with an enlightened smile and a rarely seen devious light in his eye. "Ah, Lerina!" he said calmly. "Could you- do me a favour?" Rikku grinned "Sure Braska!" He glanced briefly towards the swordsman's door " Thank you. Could you please watch Auron doesn't move from there? He was attacked before so I don't want him to aggravate the wound." Rikku's eyes widened "Is, is he okay?" a note of alarm crept into her voice. "He'll live." Threw in Jecht casually. Rikku smiled "Alright. Where are you two going?" as they smiled and moved to walk away. Braska answered "If you need us we'll be at the main house. Lord Jyscal has invited us to dine with him." Rikku nodded in understanding. "We'd better get going actually, we'll be late if not." Reminded Jecht. Braska merely strode over to the exit "Thank you again Lerina." He called over his shoulder. Jecht followed.

As soon as they were out of earshot Jecht glanced back "You're very devious, you know that?" he remarked to the other man. Braska laughed "Just hastening the inevitable, my friend. And anyway Auron does need someone to watch over him." He defended. Jecht shot him a sideways look "Yeah…" Braska gave him an innocent face. "To dinner." He said simply. "Or repast." Muttered Jecht.

Meanwhile, Rikku had watched the two men walk down the corridor. She blinked and turned away towards Auron's door.

After her deliberating session, no new ideas had sprung to mind. And so she just hoped that whatever- or whoever- had sent her back, would see fit to return to her own time. A pang of regret tinged the thought; she suppressed it quickly.

After recollecting she was standing in a corridor staring at a door, she banished any of her confusing thoughts and came down to a more practical level.

"Right, Auron." She rubbed her hands together briskly and pushed the door open.

The room was fairly dark, lit only by the iridescent glow emanating from the walls. Auron was lying on the bed breathing deeply. She wandered closer and saw he was asleep. She felt fairly glad, as from past experience with Auron she knew an Auron in pain was a grouchy Auron. Being careful not wake him, she stepped quietly over to the side of the bed.

Turning up the bedside lamp slightly, she surveyed the sleeping man. Some of his ebony hair had strayed from the band and lay next to his face. She sat down slowly, still watching him.

She felt vaguely guilty for her untoward feelings, she had dated her fellow Al-Bhed Gippal a while back but they had split up because he had infuriated her but he still seemed to keep old feelings. 

But try as she might to deny it, this new Auron fascinated her. He seemed so animated, so alive- she checked herself. Technically he was dead when she knew him in more ways than one, she told her herself lightly, trying to divert her thought patterns. Also it wouldn't do to be thinking so much about someone in the past. She could be taken back to her own time at any point. But still…

"Who are you Auron?" she said softly aloud, brushing the stray bangs away from his face.

~*~

WOO! I actually DID a chapter! I'm so lazy…-_-". Reviews help motivate me though! ^_^

I don't own FFX or the second one for that matter. Or any of them. Oh well.

Anyway, I've kind of revised the story so it can fit FFX-2 as well but it doesn't really matter if you've played the game or not. I've completed it! Happy, happy…though I hate Sphere break…*mutters darkly* Anyway I'm rambling now sooo later.


End file.
